


Corrupt

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlock Has A Sister, her name is artemis, oopsie daisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock once had a sister, and the sister had a boyfriend, and the boyfriend was a murderer. so when Sherlock's sister disappears, Sherlock has to enlist the help of one Jim Moriarty to find her. Plot twists and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), greg lestrade - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> hey babes! so basicalllly i have that one other fic where sherlock had a sister (artemis) who killed herself..... this is completely different! although her name is artemis bc im basic lolz....  
> anyways sherlocks sister is one year younger than him (she's eurus's twin) and they were super close, so obvi when she goes missing, sherlock is super duper pissed off...
> 
> enjoy!  
> \--ary xx

“Sherlock!” her voice cries out. “Sherlock!” a lilting, two-toned note, filled with fear and pain. He can’t find her. The darkness is overwhelming, a heavy, musty darkness that swallows up his voice. “Sherlock, I’m scared!” He thrashes, drowning in oily, inky blackness. He has to get to her, he has to save her, where is she?  
“No!” he hears screaming, and it is him. The water closes over his mouth and nose, and he chokes, gasping for air that is no longer there. He tries to swim upwards but hands, hands are grabbing at his ankles, weighted chains are fastened around his arms.  
Suddenly, a light. It shines with a pale glow, illuminating the freezing water. The chains around his arms are gone, and he allows himself to be pulled downwards, towards the moonlight, for that is what it is. He sinks deeper and deeper, and it is almost peaceful. He reaches out with frozen fingers, towards her, and catches hold of a slim hand. Artemis. His feet land on solid sand, and he is breathing in the water, taking deep gulps of it, and it is not water at all, but blood. She is covered in blood, it is dripping down her face and dying her blonde hair. Her teeth are sharp and pointed, her grin almost feral. And she grasps his hand, leans close and says:

“Did you miss me?

\---

When John hears banging in the kitchen at 3am, his first thought is “shut up” followed by “what the hell” and finally “I’m going to kill him”. He puts on his slippers, and walks downstairs, angrily muttering to himself about shovels, but when he opens the door he is greeted by the sight of Sherlock Holmes holding a loaded gun, with a full bottle of aspirins on the table and a bottle of vodka. He is smoking a cigarette.  
“Sherlock, what the hell do you think you’re doing? Are you alright?” Sherlock doesn’t answer, simply looks at him and there is a pain in his eyes, a deep anguish that John flinches at because Sherlock doesn’t show emotions, Sherlock never shows emotion so why the hell is he crying? Because he is, a single tear rolling down his high cheekbone, so John goes over to him and takes away the gun and Sherlock lets him, which is not normal, and John takes Sherlock back into his room and into bed and leaves, and worries.

\---

The next morning, it is cloudy. Sherlock is summoned by a text from Lestrade so they go and solve the crime, but John is worrying because Sherlock has been taking more drugs and shooting the walls more and playing a tune on his violin that John remembers from somewhere but cannot place, and to be honest, John is thinking of calling Mycroft because this is getting out of hand. So when Sherlock tackles the rapist, and begins punching him, and punching him, and punching him, and when Lestrade and Anderson have to drag him away into a police car, John takes out his phone. 

Message to: Mycroft Holmes

Sherlock’s been acting strange. Please Help -JW

John looks at his phone, then at Sherlock, who is sitting in the car talking at Lestrade, then at his phone. And he hits send.


End file.
